This invention relates to a fiber optic replicant lamp as a replacement for standard incandescent light bulbs or reflector lamps (e.g. MR11, MR16 etc.). More particularly, the replicant lamps each include a fiber optic cable attached to a light pump having a single light source for the lighting of a plurality of lighting fixtures from that single light source via the light pump.
It is well known in the art that incandescent light bulbs, fluorescent lamps, halogen reflector lamps and the like have a finite life-span of about 2,000 hours of operation, such that these bulbs and lamps have to be replaced on an ongoing basis. This becomes a very tedious, time-consuming and expensive process when changing bulbs and lamps in thousands of lighting fixtures in a department store, theater, disco, museum, etc.
There remains a need for a fiber optic replicant lamp that would replace standard incandescent light bulbs, fluorescent lamps, halogen reflector lamps, and the like in order to eliminate the need and expense of changing the aforementioned bulbs and lamps. In addition, the fiber optic replicant lamp would generate no heat. Further, the users of fiber optic replicant lamps would save on energy and maintenance, as well as have more flexibility in arranging the plurality of lighting fixtures having the fiber optic replicant lamps therein.
Lighting fixture housings, lamps, and luminaires having various designs, structures, configurations and materials of construction have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,977 shows a fiber optic luminaire in which the housing has a fiber optic light source.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,881 shows a fiber optic luminaire having 5 fiber optic lighting units mounted therein, which are each independently adjustable to control the emitted light beam.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,549 shows a fiber optic lighting fixture wherein the light source is solar light supplied to the fiber optic element.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,125 shows a plurality of fiber optic luminaires ganged together, all receiving light from the same light source.
These prior art patents do not teach or disclose the reconfiguration of conventional lamps (e.g. MR11, MR16 and the like) into a fiber optic replicant lamp which can then be mounted in the same locations of lighting fixtures having the conventional lamps. In addition, the prior art patents do not teach or disclose a plurality of fiber optic replicant lamps each having a fiber optic cable contained therein connected to a common light pump having a single light source.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a fiber optic replicant lamp as a replacement for standard incandescent light bulbs or reflector lamps, such as a MR11, MR16 or PAR lamps and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fiber optic replicant lamp having a fiber optic cable/bundle attached to the stem section therein for providing light within the replicant lamp.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fiber optic replicant lamp wherein the fiber optic cable/bundle is attached at the other end to a light pump having at least one light source.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fiber optic replicant lamp that does not generate internal heat within the replicant lamp.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a light pump having a plurality of fiber optic cables/bundles attached to a plurality of fiber optic replicant lamps for producing light from a single light source (such as an incandescent light bulb) via the light pump. Additionally, the single light source can be located at a remote location and changed every 2000 hours and thereby avoid the need for access to the light fixtures having the replicant lamp therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fiber optic replicant lamp that saves on energy and maintenance costs, as well as having more flexibility by the user in arranging the plurality of lighting fixtures having the fiber optic replicant lamps therein.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fiber optic replicant lamp that can be used within any type of lighting fixture housing.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a fiber optic replicant lamp that can be mass produced in an automated and economical manner and is readily affordable by the user.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a fiber optic lamp, as a replacement for conventional vacuum lamps, gas filled lamps or halogen lamps. The fiber optic lamp includes a lamp housing having a stem section with a passageway therein and a reflector section having a reflective surface. The lamp housing may also have first and/or second circular ledges or receiving and holding in place at least one lens within the lamp housing. A fiber optic cable is provided having a first end for insertion into the passageway of the lamp housing for transmitting light. The second end of the fiber optic cable is connected to a light pump having a light source therein for generating and transmitting light through the fiber optic cable. The fiber optic cable is connected to a socket member of a fixture housing for mounting the stem section of the lamp housing in the fixture housing.